Lonely Fighter - A Percy Weasley Fanfiction
by May Brown
Summary: AU: Percy arbeitet jetzt schon fast ein Jahr für das Zaubereiministerium. Mit seiner Familie möchte er nichts mehr zu tun haben. Doch die aufkommenden dunklen Mächte sind nicht zu unterschätzen und Percy muss sich seinen Dämonen stellen... Wortwörtlich.
_Authors Note:_ Bei dieser Fanfiction handelt es sich um eine in einem AU(Alternatives Universum) spielende FF, die nach dem fünften Teil der Harry Potter Reihe beginnt. Alle Rechte der Personen, Orte, etc. gehören nicht mir, sondern der phänomenalen JK Rowling (abgesehen von den offensichtlich von mir entwickelten Orten, Personen etc.).

1.

 _Percy_

Eingehend betrachtete er sich in dem schmalen Spiegel. Nervös strich er sich mit der rechten Hand noch ein letztes Mal die einfarbige Krawatte glatt. Seine Haare lagen flach auf seinem Schädel und wirkten dunkler als sonst, eher braun als rot. Die dicke Hornbrille auf seinem Nasenrücken saß schief und wirkte irgendwie schäbig, obwohl Percy nicht festmachen konnte, woher der Eindruck kam.

Sein dunkler Anzug schlackerte ihm um die Beine, während er an seinen Schultern etwas zu eng saß. Den Zauberstab hatte er sich in den Hosenbund gesteckt, so dass er nicht direkt zu sehen war. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und verließ dann die drei Zimmer Wohnung in einem Randbezirk von London. Sie lag im dreizehnten Stock irgendeines Hochhauses, das mal zusammen mit zwei identisch aussehenden Bauten vor etwa fünf Jahren von einem Bauunternehmer gebaut worden war. Der Unternehmer war kurz darauf pleite gegangen und die Hochhäuser in Folge dessen die letzten Jahre nicht mehr instand gesetzt worden.

Der Aufzug hatte schon nicht mehr funktioniert, als Percy vor einem halben Jahr hier eingezogen war. Zu Anfang war ihm das Lästig gewesen, doch er hatte sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung schnell an das Treppensteigen gewöhnt.

Er zog den kleinen silbernen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche hervor und schloss die Wohnungstür, auf der in schmalen goldenen Lettern die Zahl _1304_ prangte, zu. Seine lederne Aktentasche hängte er sich über die linke Schulter, als er durch den schmalen Flur, an dem es noch eine weitere Wohnungstür gab, auf den Weg zu der gläsernen Tür machte, die zum Treppenhaus führte.

Seine Schuhsohlen quietschten leise auf den weißen Fliesen, in denen er ein ungenaues und stark verzehrtes Spiegelbild von sich selbst erkennen konnte. Das Tageslicht, dass durch das kleine Fenster am Ende des kurzen Flures fiel, blendete ihn kurz. Percy hielt sich schützend die Hand vor die Augen, dann trat er auch schon in das kalt wirkende Treppenhaus, dass ihn etwas zu sehr an das Muggel Krankenhaus erinnerte, in das ihn sein Vater einmal mitgenommen hatte, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war.

Er fiel in einen gewohnten Trott, während er sich Stockwerk für Stockwerk weiter nach unten bewegte. Gründlich ging er noch einmal die Liste mit den heute anstehenden Terminen durch, die ihn erwarten würden.

Als erstes Stand ein kurzes Treffen mit dem Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge an, dann musste er noch den von gestern Abend angefallenen Papierkram erledigen, der ihn sicher mehrere Stunden kosten würde. Doch dann stand das eigentliche große Ereignis des heutigen Tages an: Die Anhörung.

Er hatte sich schon etwa einen Monat auf diesen Tag vorbereitet und konnte es nun kaum glauben, dass es schon heute so weit sein sollte.

Er, als der Juniorassistent des Ministers, gehörte zu dem erlesenen Kreis der Personen, die überhaupt von der Anhörung wussten. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sehr Fudge ihm doch vertrauen musste, spürte Percy, wie ihn der Stolz ein weiters Mal erfüllte, so wie an dem Tag, als er von dem Minister persönlich von der Anhörung erfahren hatte. Percy richtete sich beim gehen unbewusst etwas mehr auf und seine Wangen begannen vor Aufregung zu glühen.

Er hatte seinen Vater nie verstehen können, der sein Leben in der wohl langweiligsten und unterbezahltesten Abteilung des Zaubereiministeriums, die für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, fristen wollte. Doch erst in dem letzten Jahr hatte sich Percys Missverständnis gegenüber seinem Vater in Verachtung verwandelt. Wenn er ihm zufällig begegnete, widerte ihn der Anblick der abgetragenen Kleidung seines Vaters und sein lächerlicher Umgang, den er innerhalb des Ministeriums pflegte, nur noch an.

Arthur Weasley war zu einem Mann geworden, mit dem Percy nicht mehr in Verbindung gebracht werden wollte. Das hatte er beschlossen, nachdem er in seinem ersten Jahr im Ministerium, als er noch für Bartemius Crouch Sr gearbeitet hatte, von einem der älteren Mitarbeiter spöttisch gefragt worden war, ob er sich nicht doch lieber mit singenden Klobürsten beschäftigen wolle.

Dergleichen Bemerkungen verfolgten ihn nun nicht mehr, trotzdem bemerkte er noch manchmal die abschätzigen Blicke von den älteren und einflussreicheren Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die ihn aufgrund seiner Familie, und gerade seines Vaters wegen, nicht ernst zu nehmen schienen.

Percy blieb für einen kurzen Moment stehen und ging leicht in die Knie. Er befand sich auf dem Treppenabsatz zwischen dem fünften und dem sechsten Stockwerk des Gebäudes. Fahrig fuhr er sich mit zwei Fingern zwischen das enge Band seiner Krawatte und dem Stoff seines Hemdes, um den Druck auf seinen Hals etwas zu lösen.

Einer seiner dunklen Strähnen viel ihm in die Augen. Ärgerlich wischte er sie beiseite. Dann wandte er sich abrupt der Wand zu seiner rechten zu. Zuerst wusste er nicht, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, doch dann viel ihm bei näherem Betrachten ein kleines Dreieck auf, das in die Wand geritzt worden war. Es wurde von einer senkrechten Linie zerteilt und schloss einen kleinen Kreis in sich.

Auf Percy wirkte es wie ein Auge, das ihn direkt anzustarren schien.

Langsam wandte er sich von der Wand ab. Seinen Blick konnte er von dem kleinen Symbol nicht abwenden. Irgendetwas schien ihn an diesem Auge zu fesseln, so als müsste er es kennen. Dann im nächsten Moment hörte er, wie eine der Akten aus seiner Tasche rutschte und ein Stockwerk tiefer fiel. Fluchend stürmte Percy die Treppen herunter, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.

Hastig glaubte er die Pergamentbögen zusammen, und schob sie wieder zurück in die dafür vorgesehene Mappe.

Dann schloss er sorgfältig seine Tasche, sodass er nicht noch einmal etwas verlieren würde und stieg weiter die Treppe herunter.

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen stieß er die Glastür auf, die mit einem großen _E_ versehen war auf und trat in das Foyer. Es war zu dieser Zeit des Tages, so wie immer, fast ausgestorben. Nur die blonde Frau, die hinter dem hohen Tisch [Rezeption] vor dem Schrank mit den Schlüsseln für jede Wohnung saß und gelangweilt ihr Kaugummi kaute, während sie gleichzeitig auf eins dieser blinkenden Muggeldinger starrte, das Muggel überall mit sich rumzutragen pflegten, war da.

Als die Tür zum Treppenhaus aufschwang, warf sie einen kurzen Blick in seine Richtung. Percy schritt auf sie zu und zog gleichzeitig den Schlüssel für Wohnung _1304_ aus seiner Hosentasche hervor.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht legte er den Schlüssel vor der Frau, die etwas älter als er sein musste, auf den Schalter. Sie lies schnell das Muggelding wieder in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden und erwiderte sein Lächeln, während sie den Schlüssel hinter sich an den Hacken mit der Beschriftung _1304_ hängte.

„Ich nehme an, man darf sie heute wieder zu selben Uhrzeit zurück erwarten, Mister Weasley?"

Wenn Percy auf eins ganz besonders stolz war, dann war es seine Pünktlichkeit und die Ordnung, die sein ganzes Leben erfüllte. So hatte er es sich etwa angewöhnt, jeden Tag zur selben Zeit das Büro zu verlassen, noch einen kurzen Abstecher in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ , einem Pub für Zauberer, zu machen und dann schließlich pünktlich um halb neun Uhr abends in seine Wohnung zurückzukehren.

„Erwarten Sie mich vielleicht etwas später. Heute ist ein bedeutender Tag für mich!"

Er hatte festgestellt, dass diese Art der Konversation, zwanglos Informationen auszutauschen, ohne zu persönlich zu werden, eine Eigenschaft war, die die Muggel im Allgemeinen sehr zu schätzen schienen. Seiner Meinung nach waren sie so sehr viel umgänglicher und er musste sich nicht mit unangenehmen Fragen auseinandersetzen, wenn die Menschen um ihn herum das Gefühl hatten, genug über ihn zu wissen.

Freundlich verabschiedete er sich noch von Sarah, dann wandte er sich entschieden der angenehm gewöhnlich aussehenden Drehtür zu, die auf einen schmalen Bürgersteig führten.

Er strich sich noch einmal die Haare glatt und richtete den Kragen seines Hemdes, eine Angewohnheit, die er an sich selbst kaum noch wahrnahm. Dann lies er sich von seinen Füßen die Straße entlang tragen, bis er sich sicher war, dass er von niemandem beobachtet wurde und trat einen Moment später in eine schmale Straße zwischen einem Gemischtwarenladen und einer Buchhandlung. Wie von selbst nahm vor seinem inneren Auge ein ihm nur zu bekannter Ort Gestalt an. Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie er von den Füßen gerissen und schnell um sich selbst gedreht wurde. Ein unangenehmer Druck auf seinen Magen lies ihn kurz würgen, doch dann landete er schon wieder hart auf seinen Füßen. Alle Luft entwich seiner Lunge und er wurde von dem Aufprall in die Knie gezwungen.

Der Boden auf dem er stand, war aus dunklem Mahagoni und der hell erleuchtete Raum, in dem er stand, war schmuckvoll mit teuren Möbeln ausgestattet.

Hinter einem wuchtigen Schreibtisch saß der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge. Er schien Percys auftauchen nicht bemerkt zu haben. In den Händen hielt er die aktuelle Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ in die er sichtlich vertieft war. Der etwas untersetzte Mann in dem, für ihn typischen Nadelstreifenumhang und der Melone auf dem Kopf, strahlte eine Würde und Macht aus, wie Percy es selten bei anderen Hexen und Zauberern erlebt hatte.

Mit den Armen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt wartete er, bis Fudge die Zeitung beiseite legte.

„Und Weasley, sind Sie auf den heutigen Tag auch ausreichend vorbereitet?"

Der Minister warf ihm über den Rand seiner Brille einen strengen Blick zu unter dem Percy kaum merklich zusammenzuckte. Über sich selbst verärgert drückte Percy den Rücken noch etwas mehr durch und reckte das Kinn in die Höhe.

Seine Brüder hatten sich früher immer über ihn Lustig gemacht, wenn er sich so vor seinen Lehrern oder anderen Hexen und Zauberern verhalten hatte. Doch Percy hatte damals einfach schon von seiner Familie, im besonderen von seinen Brüdern, abheben wollen. Er hatte vor Kollegen, die sein Vater ihm und seinen Brüdern vorgestellt hatte nicht so idiotisch wie Ronald oder so respektlos und schlecht erzogen wie Fred und George wirken wollen.

Mit bewusst selbstbewusster Stimme antwortete er auf Fudges Frage.

„Mehr als ausreichen vorbereitet, Sir, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Ich denke, dass es wohl kaum jemanden geben wird, der so gut auf das heutige Geschehen vorbereitet ist, wie ich es bin!"

Fudge nickte anerkennend. Erleichterung und Stolz über Fudges zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ließen seine Wangen für einen kurzen Moment glühen.

Es war nicht so, als wäre dies die erste Anerkennung von Fudge an seine Arbeit. Doch Percy hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich vor dem Minister immer wieder beweisen und zeigen musste, dass er seine Arbeit gut machte.

Am Anfang des letzten Jahres war Percy sich den Vorbehalten ihm gegenüber das erste Mal bewusst geworden. Er hatte angefangen sich zu fragen, woran dieses ungerechtfertigte Verhalten ihm gegenüber wohl liegen konnte. Doch dann war es ihm nach Dumbledores Entlassung als Schulleiter wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er sich gewundert, wieso ihm die Hinweise nicht früher aufgefallen waren und wieso er nicht früher zu dem, ihm jetzt logisch erscheinenden, Schluss gekommen war: Fudge traute ihm nicht, weil er seiner verräterischen Familie immer noch zu nahe gestanden hatte.

Die Weasleys hatte sich zu Percys Entsetzen nach dem Dementorenangriff auf Potter im letzten Jahr gegen ihn gewandt und sich für Potter eingesetzt.

Dass Fudge deshalb eine potentielle Gefahr in ihm sah war für Percy mehr als nachvollziehbar. Sofort hatte er sich eine neue Wohnung besorgt und war Zuhause ausgezogen. Dann hatte er sich noch mehr in seine Arbeit gesteigert, um dem Minister und dem ganzen Ministerium zu zeigen, dass er nicht auf der Seite des verrückten Alten und Potter stand.

Als er dann vor einem Monat die Einladung von Fudge persönlich zu der streng geheimen Anhörung erhalten hatte, wusste er, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte Fudges Vertrauen zu gewinnen und sich aus den Familienbanden, die ihn seit seinem ersten Tag im Ministerium behinderten und versuchten hatten runter zu ziehen, befreit hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Percy an seinem eigenen Schreibtisch, der wesentlich kleiner und weniger eindrucksvoll als der von Fudge wirkte. Sein Büro befand sich direkt vor der breiten Eichentür von dem Büro des Ministers, sodass er sich jederzeit direkt um anfallende Papiere und Fälle kümmern konnte.

Percys Finger trommelten leise auf dem Holz, als er mit der großen Adlerfeder, die er voller Stolz sein Eigen nennen konnte, einen der Pergamentbögen unterzeichnete und auf den Stapel von Dokumenten legte, die noch einer Unterschrift des Ministers bedurften.

Sein Blick huschte zu einem der verzauberten Fenster, dass sich direkt gegenüber von seinem Schreibtisch befand, als er nach dem nächsten Bogen Pergament griff.

Eine kleine weise Wolke schwebte über den sonst strahlend blauen Himmel. Percy beobachtete, wie sie weiter zog und schließlich aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder zurück auf seien Tisch, doch schon im nächsten Moment schnellte sein Kopf wieder nach oben und er beobachtete eine weitere Wolke, die ungewöhnlich schnell über den Himmel zog.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er seinen Blick von dem Fenster ab. Einer der Zauberer, die für das heutige Wetter verantwortlich waren, schien es mit der morgendlichen Kaffeedosis etwas übertrieben zu haben. Am Rande seines Sichtfelds nahm er immer mehr kleine Wolken wahr, die mit Höchstgeschwindigkeiten über den Himmel flogen.

Ärger stieg in Percy auf. Er wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, doch er wurde von seiner Arbeit stärker abgelenkt, als es seine Selbstbeherrschung eigentlich erlauben sollte.

Schwungvoll richtete er sich auf. So schwungvoll, dass sein Stuhl gegen die vertäfelte Wand hinter ihm stieß. Verärgert über seinen eigenen Mangel an Disziplin schmeckte er einen metallenen Geschmack im Mund und grub seine Fingernägel tief in seine Hände.

Mit großen Schritten schritt er auf die Tür seines Büros zu. Eine Möglichkeit wäre es vielleicht gewesen einfach die Vorhänge vor seinem Fenster zu schließen, doch Percy dachte gar nicht daran, sein Arbeitsumfeld nur aufgrund irgendwelcher Zauberer, die nichts von der Verantwortung die er trug verstanden, und sich offenbar einen Spaß daraus machten, nur weil ihnen vielleicht langweilig war, alle anderen hart arbeiteten Zauberer bei ihrer wichtigen Arbeit zu stören.

Percy trat in einen der leeren Aufzüge und drückte auf einen runden Messingknopf, in den die Zahl Fünf graviert war. Rasselnd schloss sich das ebenfalls aus Messing bestehende Tor des Aufzugs vor ihm und die kleine Kabine setzte sich in Bewegung.

Percy beschäftigte sich in Gedanken weiter mit den Zauberern, zu denen er gerade auf dem Weg war. Genüsslich mahlte er sich aus, wie er sie einen nach de anderen fragen würde, was der Minister wohl davon hielt, dass sie seinen überaus beschäftigten Juniorassistenten von der Arbeit abhielten, nur weil sie ihr eigener Job nicht genug forderte.

Percy strich sich seine Krawatte glatt, dann verließ er den Aufzug.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es auf Dauer nicht wirklich befriedigend war, sich zu überlegen, wie man Tag für Tag das Wetter für alle anderen Ministeriumszauberer gestalten sollte. _So etwas überlegt man sich bevor man sich für einen Job entscheidet!_

Entschlossen bog Percy um die nächste Ecke und auf die Bürotür mit der Aufschrift _Wetterstation_ zu.


End file.
